Danny becomes Danielle
by PrincessJessica24
Summary: One night, Sam finds that her closet is filled with Pink dresses, thanks to her mother. Danny says the wrong thing and Sam makes him pay by giving him a makeover. Danny/Sam pairing, crossdressing Feminizing.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, That show is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Warning, this fic contains crossdressing/Feminizing and it's kinda adult, the characters are around 18 years old, you have been warned... Enjoy, and read and review_

* * *

It started out innocently at first. Danny Fenton, Better known as the world renowned half-ghost superhero, Danny Phantom, was having another romantic moment with his girlfriend, Samantha "Sam" Manson.  
Her parents were out on a very important dinner arrangement, leaving Sam all alone, they wanted to have her come along, but that meant Sam had to wear something pink and formal, and she was Goth to the bone. Having the house all to herself, she enjoyed inviting her best friend, turned boyfriend, to her house for some well-deserved make-out time.

We now see the two really getting into the romantic mood: Danny's hands wrapped around Sam's slender waist while her arms were around his neck. Sam's purple lipstick left marks around Danny's face and lips as their kisses got more deep. Danny slips his tongue deep into her mouth and Sam just moans in delight.

Sam pulled away to catch her breath "I see you're getting better at your French" she said. Danny laughed at the small joke "Well, you're a great tutor at the fine art" he said to her in a suave-like tone.

They cuddled closer as they sat in the Living room couch. Sam got up and began walking with a light sway of her hips, her Checker-plaid skirt swishing a bit in her walk.

"Why don't we relax a little in my room..." Sam said with some flirtation in her voice "...where we can get...comfortable?"

Danny smiled at this. Sam wasn't one to act flirtatious and girly, at least not in public, but when she was alone...and with him, she didn't mind acting out of character, just to see his hormone-fueled reactions. They were now seniors at Casper High, meaning that they went though sex education, so they were well aware of such feelings of change and attractions.

"Well, how can I refuse such an offer" he smiled as he got up to follow her.

Puberty had been good to Sam, in Freshmen and sophomore year, she was considered a loser and an outcast to her peers, despite her relationship with Danny, but when Junior year hit, she started to developed...and ALL the boys took notice. Her new figure outshine even Paulina's and soon she started to get admirers, some even got daring and started to flirt with her, even though she made it clear her heart belonged to only Danny.

They finally make to Sam's bedroom, which still had the typical Goth look of all black decorated with things like bats and other dark creatures of the night. "I see you haven't changed your room since the last time I was here" Danny said as he admired the room. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed "Well, You know me. I like to keep things the way they are" she stated. Danny joined her on the bed, smiled and hugged her close "I love you so much" Danny said, Sam smiled at the words, she never got tired of hearing it "and I love you, Danny."

Danny pushes her down and the two kiss and make out for several minutes, sometimes they go as long as an hour. As they kissed, one of Danny's hands brushes her leg. Sam didn't realize it at first, as Danny has been known to place his hand there a few times, but as she felt his hand brush the hem of her skirt, she took notice and stopped his hand from going further. Danny pulled back from the kiss, but only to start giving Sam a gently love bite on her neck, Sam purred and moaned as Danny bit into her, biting like a vampire, and not like those sparkling abominations she had seen her fellow school girls read and talk about. As his mouth was giving her a hickey, Sam lost control and her hand that was stopping Danny's let go, freeing the hand and allowing it to travel up her skirt. She suddenly gained control as she felt his fingers gently brush her panty-line.

"Mmm...Danny, please, no" she stated clearly. Danny, being the gentleman he tried to be for her, did what she said and took his hand away. "Sorry about that Sam, but could you blame me" he asked a bit defensively "You were the one coming onto me, making me hot when you move like that. I think you're enjoying being the hottie a little too much."

Danny did have a point. After two years of being ignored, it felt good to be the attention of every boy her age, it was kinda like a drug and she was addiction to the feeling, and it showed, even with Danny. "uh...sorry Danny. I guess you have a point. I'll try to cut the hottie-acting down a notch" she said. The two stood up on the bed as they tried to rid the feeling of hot and bothered out of them. "Hey, it's still kinda early," Danny started to suggest, "why don't we go out ice cream or something?" Sam smiled "that sounds good. Let me just change into something more appropriate."

Sam got up and made her way into her closet. Danny began to leave so Sam could change when suddenly he heard Sam gasp and cursed "I do NOT believe this!"

"What is it?" Danny asked with worry, Sam turned and gesture the inside of her closet "Take a look at this!" Danny looked in and looked surprised. Inside were hundreds of the most pinkest, the most frilliest, the most girlie dresses Danny had ever seen, some had petticoats, some had pink hearts and floral patterns and some had big bows on the side. Clearly, Sam's mother had cleaned out her closet for the umpteenth time.

"It never ends with her!" she said with anger "No matter how many times I ask her, no matter how many arguments we get into, she just does NOT want to accept the fact that I will NEVER dress like she wants me too! Do you have any idea how long and how much it takes to recover my old wardrobe?" she asked Danny, who looked a bit scared at her right now. He tried to answer but Sam cut him off saying, "That was rhetorical."

"Gee...I'm sorry Sam" Danny tried to say, But Sam was to busy pulling the dresses out of her closet, some of them hit Danny "hey, watch where you're throwing that" he said with annoyance, Sam sighed "Sorry about that, I'm just upset now. Without my normal clothes, we can't go out. I mean, there is no way in the Ghost Zone will I be caught wearing one of these" she exclaimed as she held one the dresses up to her. Danny sighed and helped pick the other dresses up "I know, I know, but come on Sam, it's been well over four years since you started your Goth ways."

Sam glared at him, thinking that he sided with her mother. Danny sensed this in a heartbeat, "Not that I'm complaining, but even Tucker takes a break from the tech stuff once in a while, and I let my sister and parents handle Ghost-fighting sometimes, why can't you do the same, even if it's just one night?" He asked honestly, he knew talking like this around Sam would be like being in a pool of piranha, but he didn't want to be afraid to talk about it.

Sam took in what he said, she didn't want to admit it, but he did have a point. It wouldn't really kill her to wear something pink and girlie, but sometimes her ego kept winning out in the end and she would revert back to her old self. She started to apologize but even right now, her ego wouldn't let her, it was already planning to get Danny for what he said, it was at that moment, she notice him hold the dress up as he rearranged it's wire hanger so it'd rest straight...and developed an evil...yet fun idea.

Sam smiled and said sweetly to Danny "You may have a point, Danny." Danny looked surprised at this "I do?" he asked. "Yeah, I mean, why can't I just wear these dresses and just act like a regular girl once in a while?" she asked though her smile, Danny didn't like the way she was acting, and for good reason...she was agreeing with him, of course that could just be the 14 year old inside him thinking that, maybe she was serious. He answered back "Yeah, you see, it's not as bad as you think?"

"Oh it's not is it? Well, maybe you should find out for yourself!" she said, "What do you mean?" Danny asked nervously "Change out of your clothes, right now." She shouted, at that, his eyes widened as he realized what he meant "You're kidding" he said with worry "Oh, I'm most definitely not, Danny, You're gonna understand why I don't like to dress like this...by wearing it yourself" she said finally "and if I refuse?" He asked "Then...I'm afraid that I'll tell the whole town how the great and noble Danny Phantom tried to force himself upon me" She said with a sinister-sweet voice, Danny's eyes widened "You wouldn't" Sam moved closer "I'm the girl, who would they really believe, me or you?" Sam had a point, when the words 'attack' and 'forced upon me' were though up, people do think of the girl as the victim. Danny though this over for a moment and sighed "OK, Sam...I'll do it" he figured it's better to have Sam get this out of her system than to fight it.

"Hold on, Danny. You have to ask me first. Ask me 'Sam, may I please be dressed like a pretty girl?'" Danny sighed "Sam...may I please be dressed like a pretty girl?" "A little more girlie than that" Danny tried to hold his tongue and repeated, this time his voice was higher "Sam, may I please be dressed like a pretty girl?"

"Oh of course you can" She said sweetly "I'm so glad you're willing to do this. Now, take all your clothes off" Danny concentrated, he uses his Phase powers to have his shirt and pants slide right off of him. Stepping back a bit, now in just his boxers "Oh, Danny? The Boxers too" she said. Danny's eyes widened again, but then sighed, He took his boxers off and was now completely naked, his hands covered his private area.

"That's perfect, we can begin now" She goes through her drawers and sees even her underwear was replaced too. She takes a pair of pink panties and throws them to him "put those one." Danny looked at the panties in horror, a glare from Sam made him jump as he slipped the pink silky underwear on, he blushed as he started to get goosebumps. "Excellent, How do they feel?" she asked, Danny said, "They feel...weird." "uh-uh-uh. You're supposed to say, 'they feel so pretty on me, Sam' and no attitude this time" Danny nodded and said in a girl voice "they feel so pretty on me, Sam."

"I though they would. Now it's time for your legs" She reaches in her drawers and pulls out a pair of nylon stockings "lift your foot please" she asked, Danny did so and she rolled the stocking up "Such luck that you're legs aren't hairy, it'll make your feet more smooth and feminine. You'd like that wouldn't you" Danny looked at her, he started to get chills as her hands brushed against his now feminine legs, it felt really nice. Knowing what she wanted to hear, he spoke girly again "Oh yes Sam, I do like to have my legs feel smooth and feminine" Sam finished with a garter belt, holding the stockings up.

"Oh I'm so glad you're being such a good sport. Now it's time shape up your figure" she said as she looked in her closet. She takes our a pink corset, wrapping it around Danny's waist, she holds the laces out and begins to pull "You might want to hold your breath, this will get tight" Sam pulls hard, Danny gasp for breath, She places her knee on her back and pulls tight, the corset not only squeezed his stomach, but also pushed his chest up a bit, giving the illusion of breast. Once it was tight enough, she tied the laces up "There now...Don't you have a nice figure Danny" she placed her hands on his new hourglass shape, Danny smiled, this might be humiliating, but Having Sam's hands on him was worth it. "Oops, I guess Danny isn't very girlie. How about Danielle?" Danny spoke, again his voice was girlish "I like that name. and I like the figure you've giving me Sam." Danny actually smiled, it all felt nice, he started to get into this act more and more.

"Ok I'm so glad you do Danielle, because we're half way done" She then slipped under him a set of very fluffy petticoats "All right, Danielle, it's time for your dress" She takes out a dress with Hearts on them and she starts putting it over his head, the skirt was over the petticoats, filling it out and once his sleeves were in, Sam zipped him Up, the dress fit him like a glove "Oh wow, Danielle, the dress fits perfectly, you were definitely meant to be a girl" she said with a smile, Danny actually giggled and blushed "Thank you, Sam, it feels really nice to be a girl, I really wish I were one for real." he said, he wasn't even trying now, he was having a blast.

"Oh Danielle, that's very sweet" Sam said. "Well, I'll help you get close enough" She reached in the closet and took a pare of pink high heels and slipped them on "ok Danielle, We're almost done. You practice walking in those heels and I'll get one last thing to complete your makeover." Sam stepped out of the room. Danny got up and started waking, the heel were a bit hard but he soon got the hang of it.

The moment Danny got use to walking, Sam entered with a case in her hand "Oh my Danielle, You're walk is simply flawless, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were really meant to be a girl. Can you give me a curtsy?" Sam sweetly asked, Danny stood straight, put one leg behind the other and bowed as his lifted the hem of his dress, a perfect curtsy, Sam couldn't help but laugh "Oh wow, so flawless. Ok, Danielle, it's time for your makeover." She took Danny's hand and walked her over to the small vanity mirror at the corner of the room. Danny sits down and looks at his reflection, his body really did look girlish and feminine.

Sam opens the case and it reveals to have many different types of makeup, and in several different color shades. "Shall we begin?" she asked rhetorically, Danny simply nodded, "oh don't be nervous Danielle" she said reassuring, "You're becoming a girlie girl, you won't have to worry about any dark colors being on you." She reaches for a small bottle, squeezing its contents out "first is the foundation, we'll smooth out your skin so you look flawless...then again, we might not need so much, as your face looks pretty flawless all ready" she laughed, making Danny blush. Sam uses a brush and spreads the foundation all around his face, hiding any of his boyish looks, once she was done with that, she began on the real stuff. First his eyes, she brushed a light purple eyeshadow over his lids, followed by a matching eyeliner "Keep your eyes closed, Danielle, we don't want to hurt your pretty blue eyes" She finished his eyes off with some mascara, making his lashes long and beautiful. "Now, keep them closed until we're I say so. I want you to see the new you complete." Sam said as she switched over to a pink blush, she gently colored his cheeks to a fine rosy color, and finally, his lips. "Pucker up, Danielle, a girl isn't a girl until she looks kissable" she said sweetly, Danny puckered and she placed a coat of hot pink lipstick, followed by a matching lip-gloss to give it a shine.

"Now for the final piece...your hair" Sam said. She walked over to her closet again and got a chest out, in it were several wigs in various colors, she made it a hobby to collect them on the off-chance she might need to change her appearance to escape her parents, she'd never though she would ever use them for this. She selected a wig which was long enough to pass the shoulders and was as raven-black as hers or Danny's, she though about this but though against it, she then chose a similar wig that was blonde. Blonds do have more fun, and they were more girlie than others. Walking over with the wig in hand, Sam used a Wig cap to flatten his hair in, allowing the wig to rest easily on him. "Oh Danielle, you are so going to enjoy this" she said as she styled the wig, giving him a great big ponytail, topping it off with a great pink bow on it. "Ok, Danielle, it's the moment of truth. When I say so, you will open your eyes to see the new you. Are you ready?" Danny swallowed a lump in his throat, speaking nervously, but with his falsetto still on, he says "I'm...I'm ready Sam."

"Good...now open" Danny does so and he gasps. In front of him was another girl, a girl who looked as pretty as a princess, and what was so shocking was that it was his reflection, he was the pretty girl...he was the princess...he became Danielle...and...it was stunning "Oh my...Sam...is that really me?" he asked with his faux girl voice. Sam just smiles and moves next to him "it sure is Danielle. You're quite the catch aren't you" she fake flirted, which made Danny blush "Stop it Sam..." but Sam took his hand and lifted him to his feet, and makes him twirl around in her hand, making his dress lift in the process, then she pulls him close "but I mean it. with those looks, you can attract any boy you want" Danny blushed more at the idea of guys looking at him, he was somewhat grossed out, but another part of him felt flattered "You really think boys would be after me, Sam?" he asked, Sam began to dance with him, taking the lead "Danielle, dear, they won't be able to keep their hands off of you" Danny closed his eyes and blushed.

Sam couldn't help but giggle at 'Danielle.' Who knew a little dress up time could release his feminine side like this? She had to admit, For a boy, Danny made such an attractive girl...maybe too attractive, she soon found herself spinning him around and then she pulled him in, bending him back like the princess he has become. Sam looked into his feminine eyes and smiled "You know what?" Danny looked up and asked "what?" "I can't keep my hands off you either" Without another word, she kissed him on his lipstick-coated lips, Danny's eyes widened at this sudden kiss. She pulled away and picked him up bridal style, which startled Danny enough to break character "Sam? What are you-" but Sam shushed him and placed him on the bed "Moan for me, Danielle, moan like the girl you are now" She then started to bite into his neck, like he did to her earlier. Danny felt a surge of excitement as he allowed himself to moan like a girl.

Sam's hands started to move all around Danny's feminine encased body, it excited her that it was her boyfriend covered in so much lace and silk, her lips met his again and both of them moaned in pleasure. Sam pulled away, looking into his eyes "Tell me that you are my girl, Danielle. Say it" she demanded, Danny nodded and breathlessly said, "I am your girl Sam" "Tell me that you are my special girlie girl, tell me you love me" Danny smiled "I am your special girlie girl and I love you in every way" he said in his girl voice, Sam just said "good..." as she began to ravage her new play girl, they kissed and held close and kissed again, one of Sam's hands reaches for the zipper of Danny's dress, pulling it down, Danny gasped like a startled little school girl and Sam smiled, Danny smiled too and they continued their kiss.

* * *

Hours pass and we now see Sam's room is in shambles, There were clothes everywhere on the floor, both of them being girls clothing. In the large bed, we see Danny and Sam, sharing a blanket and smiling to one another, both of them looked tired and sweaty, Danny's blonde wig was loose on his head, his real hair beginning to show, his makeup smeared but still made him look like a girl. Sam was the first to speak "Wow...wow Danny...That was...amazing" "It most certainly was, Sam" Danny giggled, still in the girl voice "ok Danny, that's enough with the voice, it's over now" she stated bluntly "ok, sorry" Danny said normally. "I can't believe how many times we did it" he said, Sam replied "I still can't believe you let me be the guy and do you from behind" she looked over on the ground and sees the discarded vibrator, used. "It was crazy...but man...it was so hot." Danny said, Sam purred next to him "It sure was" "So, guess your view on dresses has changed now, huh?" he asked, and Sam scoffed "Yeah, but only when my boyfriend puts them on and pretends to be my girl" "heh, if I had know crossdressing would be such a turn on, I'd have done it years ago" Danny Laughed "I seem to recall a time when you became 'My Fair Lady'" Sam said with a smile, Danny remembered that embarrassing moment at 14 "and to be honest, I thought you looked pretty hot then too."

Danny blushed and Sam kissed him sweetly "Hey Sam?" he asked "Were you serious about your threat? That you would say I tried to force sex with you if I didn't do what you said?" Sam looked at him, feeling a little guilt "No Danny, I wouldn't have said that. It was really the first thing I though of, I was just angry and my ego took control again. I'm sorry" she said, she expected him to be angry, but instead he hugged her "Apology accepted besides, if I fought back...we would have never discovered this little fetish" Sam giggled and blushed, as did Danny, she was glad he wasn't going to hold anything against her.

"So...same time next date?" Danny asked, Sam smiled "I'll keep a dress in the closet just for you...although next time, maybe I should make you a brunette" she said as she pulled the wig off, they just laughed and cuddled the rest of the night.


End file.
